With the development of mobile technology, many traditional electronic products also begin to be added with mobile-related functions. For example, watches, which in the past can only be used for viewing time, now may also be connected into internet through smart phones or home networks to display incoming call information, news, weather information, etc. A smart watch is a watch with a built-in intelligent system or a loaded smart phone system to be connected into a network, thereby achieving a multiple of functions and being synchronized with the calls, messages, emails, photos, music, etc. in the phone. With the increase of people's living standards, the requirements for health care and other functions of smart watches are increasing. Some smart watches have achieved the functions of viewing heart rate, walk step number, calorie burn condition, etc., in real time and transferring local data through software to fitness service software. Temperature measurement function is an important function for health status monitoring. Currently, the temperature measurement module in a smart watch is generally composed of a temperature sensor and a control unit; connected with the control main board of the smart watch; and supplied with operating electric power by a power supply circuit of the smart watch.
The temperature measurement module in current smart watch may increase the power consumption of the smart watch and decrease the cruising ability of the smart watch. At the same time, when the energy of the watch is exhausted, this function would be lost, which is unfavorable for human body status monitoring.